The use of electronic devices for recording videos and taking pictures has increased significantly in recent years. Exemplary electronic devices for recording videos and taking pictures include smart phones and hand-held cameras. Such devices frequently include a viewfinder, which the user can use for previewing before taking a picture or recording a video.